


Dragon Ball Side Story: "Goku The Greatest Hero Of Earth"

by HiteshKalhan1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiteshKalhan1991/pseuds/HiteshKalhan1991
Summary: I want do my own version of the dragon ball super arc; or how I'd like to do it for the anime. But first here some side stories the first being with a long forgotten character; Grandpa Gohan.
Relationships: Gohan & Annin





	Dragon Ball Side Story: "Goku The Greatest Hero Of Earth"

Part 1: The Battle To Win Over Annin

This story is set after the movie Dragon Ball Super Broly. For now our story is going to take a break from Goku; to focus on someone long forgotten. In the Other World the dead heroes have retained their bodies. Long ago; after Goku defeated Piccolo Jr at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament he ventured on a journey to retrieve a furnace from the beautiful guardian Annin. This was a journey into the after life, and Goku's Grandfather; Gohan took a liking to the glamorous Guardian. This was in Age 756.

Twenty four years have passed, we are now in Age 780. In Other World; Grandpa Gohan is walking on a pathway, he's dressed in a grey suit and is very agitated. He meets Fortune Teller Baba who looks like her usual self; sitting on her floating crystal ball.

"Well Gohan, this better be good. I'm a busy woman and people are dying; only to be brought back to life so often because of your pesky Grandson and those rotten Dragonballs. It really is causing me to gain wrinkles, faster and faster." Croaked the Old Fortune Teller, as the ball glides along the path and Grandpa Gohan is pacing frantically. Should I ask her? Can she be Trusted? He was feeling so anxious, he had no one else to confide in.

"Baba, I don't know how I've managed to keep her for so long." Baba Frowns at him.

"Seriously, this again." Sighed Baba. Grandpa Gohan continued.

"Baba, I'm an old overweight man. For a long while she was charmed by my sweetness, especially in comparison to some of the more brash heroes here". Grandpa Gohan mumbled at a very fast thoughtful pace. "But I feel her interest has waned, I feel she will leave me for someone else, oh how the past twenty-four years have been better than my actual life". He Proclaimed. Fortune Teller Baba looked at the man with pity. The two finally came to a massive area of greenery, a garden full of lush fruit trees in the middle is a picnic area.

Sitting below an archway in the middle of the garden; is a small monkey boy; he is wearing a tiger cloth that covers his 'sensitive' area and a red cape. He was about Goku's height when our Dragonball audience first met him, so long ago. He's wearing a very cheeky smile on his face. The monkey is surrounded by what seems to be different male heroes, including Heracles, Perseus, Buddha, Krishna and may more.

"If anyone should be dating the beautiful Annin it's me, I completed the twelve great labours you know!" Proclaimed the muscular and handsome Heracles. Krishna laughs.

"You maybe heroic, but you do not know how to woe a lady." Stated Krishna. "You lack charm, after all." The large group of people proceeded to argue amongst themselves about who should date Annin. She had been his partner for twenty four years, it seemed they too had noticed her change in behaviour towards himself. He knew this day would happen, look at those muscular, dashing heroes of Earth's past, what chance did he have? The arguing continued, on and on. None of the men considered his feelings, he felt lower and lower like a dead weight was holding him down. Could he not achieve bliss after life? A hand patted him on the back, it was Fortune Teller Baba. Man, he hoped she did not tell Roshi.

"Ahem, I have a partner, thank you very much!" Exclaimed Annin, she was tall, fair and had dark long hair. She had an innocent, but stern pretty face and yet had a majestic aura about her. She was wearing a white dress, covered in red and golden armour with a red cape. "Some heroes, you are!" Everyone was in awe of her, Monkey Boy glanced at her, but then quickly tilted his head up, as though he was simply amused by her.

"Come on my lady. If you were so happy, you would be with your man!" Proclaimed Perseus. "You need a real hero". He stated. Annin looked at Perseus with an analysing gaze. Grand Pa Gohan felt his heart lunge inside.

"I'm afraid none of you are anywhere near Earth's greatest hero." Everyone turns around to see a small skinny old man in rags of Asian orientation. "The Monkey Boy has awakened after three hundred years in slumber, he is by far the greatest hero to ever walk on Earth". The on lookers seem very intrigued at the mysterious monkey boy sitting in the middle of everything. People started to laugh. Annin spoke.

"I have heard of you", she said. "Tell me what makes you different to any of my other suitors?" Questioned the majestic Annin, rounding on Monkey Boy.

"Well, I am Monkey Boy, Earth's greatest ever hero". Stated Monkey Boy in a boastful manner. "I have achieved feats no man could possibly even comprehend. I have challenged the Gods, defeated demon after demon, I have transformed many times and even achieved immortality." Claimed Monkey Boy most mysteriously. Annin looked intrigued, Grandpa Gohan couldn't believe it, he knew he'd have to lose her one day but seriously to a monkey?

"It has been over three thousand years since I left Earth and earnt the right to live in heaven and three hundred years; since I was last awake. I saw you in my dream; so now I have come to claim you as my own!" Stated Monkey Boy boldly. Annin looked slightly insulted. No! this was the moment he had been dreading for twenty four years; he could not lose his 'darling' to a flipping monkey. He had to do something! Anything!

"You are not the greatest hero; Earth has ever seen!" Grandpa Gohan blurted out, everyone looked at him horrified. Annin was just staring at him. Monkey Boy looked at him in disgust; it was the first time today that he had felt noticed. Monkey Boy started laughing hysterically.

"Oh and who might that be, you?" Monkey Boy questioned mockingly. Grandpa Gohan felt the heat rise in his cheeks, everyone was laughing at him. Gohan looked at Annin who had her head down in embarrassment. He looked back at Monkey Boy defiantly.

"That would be my Grandson; Super Saiyan Son Goku!" Exclaimed Grandpa Gohan. Everyone looks shocked, and are whispering amongst themselves. Monkey Boy's eyebrows raised. He analysed Gohan in a piercing way, finally after what felt like a lifetime his lips moved.

"Well, please do tell?" Demanded Monkey Boy.

........To Be Continued..........


End file.
